percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Outsiders: Chapter 2
The Outsiders Chapter 2 Las Vegas Meets Rome I'm not sure what happened, but I think I fainted from everything that happened, but when I woke up, it was just 3 a.m. and I was inside my bedroom. I stalked into the living room, trying to figure out what was going on that could wake me up. It sounded like something was being smashed, kicked, punched multiple times. I decided to finally walk in to see my step brother Isaac turning the living room into some warzone. "Stupid… freaking Promans..." I heard Isaac quietly say under his breath as he swept blonde hair over his eyes. I wasn't too surprised to see what was going on, since Isaac kind of had this violent nature, being son of Ares. He acted all tough to everyone, even though he was the youngest out of everyone in the dorm. "Uhm, hey," I awkwardly said. I got the vibe that Isaac was prepared to use me as some human punching bag. "Don't 'hey' me, you punk," he bitterly said. He continued to kick stuff before he started going after me. "You know what? What's the effing point. An idiot like you will probably enjoy getting beaten up." Gods, he's always giving me that killing look. Maybe this time it's okay because he loved Spencer like a brother, even more than me. "What an idiot…" "Dude, I told you already I tried to save Spencer, but he was under mind control by Peter." I explained. "So why didn't you push him out of his transe, Rye?" he snapped. "Because Ted was guarding me!" I yelled at him back. "SO WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST BURST INTO EFFING FLAMES," he shouted. At that point, I had it. I knew why I couldn't "burst into effing flames," but it was no use in telling that idiot. He would just contradict it all. "What the hell is going on?" my other friend Travis bluntly spoke, as he entered. I was happy to see him. He would defend me. Under his eye was stitched from our previous encounter with the Promans after one of them slashed at him. "Well?" He always sounded so serious and mature, despite his very childish behavior. "Nothing," Isaac nonchalantly spoke. "I'm just about to kill Rye for his usual ever-so-fine idiotic acts." "Dude," I began. "I told you, I couldn't save him. If I could, you best believe I would have saved him!" "Yeah right!" he yelled. "You've always had that grudge on Spencer for no reason, but that he got all of the ladies. Face it, you're just jealous of him and would do anything to get rid of him." If there was any one word that could describe what he just said, it would be false. I mean, yeah, I sometimes did feel jealous of him, but to let him get kidnapped by the Promans and me not try to help save him? That would be an all-time low, even for the Promans. "Instead of just babbling on about what Rye could have done to save him, how about we actually go and save him, idiots," Matt said. He was yet another dorm mate of mine, no less of a friend than Travis. He had a shape-up and an eye patch over his right eye after one of the Promans succeeded in their attempt to yank his eye out. We all hopped into the car and sped down the streets of New Greece into New Rome in the middle of the night. ---- When we got there, we were just wowed. It looked like Las Vegas combined with New York combined with LA combined with Venice, Italy. There were huge buildings with several lights on climbing up and some fancy hotels too. For the nighttime, a lot of people were out and about the city. Everything was just so modern. The houses were huge and marble looking, kind of reminded me of the ones you'd see in San Francisco. "Why can't New Greece be like this," Isaac grumbled. And that was true. Why couldn't New Greece be like this. What really began to bug me was how out-of-style we were. You'd see BMWs and Range Rovers going down the street, then you'd see Matt's 2005 ford. People were staring at us. I had a feeling they were suspecting that we were Greeks. I mean, it was obvious. Like I had said earlier, the Romans were modernized. New Greece is basically Old Greece: ancient. "So what do we do first?" Isaac asked, cautiously. "Let's go to some convenience store and buy a navigation leaflet," Matt replied. "This place is Atlantic City meets Rome. The Promans could be anywhere." He was right. New Rome was amazing, unsettling and confusing. The best we could do was just look for some pamphlet or navigation paper. "Maybe we should also ask about the Promans?" I suggested. "Yeah," Travis agreed. "If I recall, from my only his previous trip here to find that remedy only New Rome had, the Promans seemed pretty popular." Matt stopped at The Roman Convenience Store: Where You Will Find the Best of Rome's Convenience. I stricken by the surprise of that how a convenience store was so sophisticated and proper. It was like a jewlery store. Chocolate bars were under the glass. A statue of Aphrodite (or Venus, in this case) was in every corner. A pack of gum held from the ceiling like a chandelier. What was this place? "How can I help you?" the man at the counter said, snapping us out of our daze. He had a thick Italian accent, in spite of that we weren't in Italy. He also wore a suit, when this is a convenience store. The man looked at us in disgust, as he saw what we were wearing. And to me, it wasn't so bad, seeing we were in jeans and a t-shirt. He could tell we were Greeks and he didn't like us. "We were wondering if we could have a navigation pamphlet?" Isaac asked. "Yes. That is precisely 3 drachma," he said. I could sense the dishonesty in his voice. In all of its years that there was New Greece never once did they make it segregated, where the costs in New Rome were higher for Greeks, or vice versa. "That's the biggest load of B.S. I've heard, bro," Matt growled. "I doubt these even cost money," he mumbled. He snatched the pamphlet out of the man's hand and searched for the bar code. None. Then he swiped it between the shoplifting senors. Nothing. "Why don't you look at that, you con. Come on, guys, let's get out of here." "Wait!" I stopped him. "What about asking him about the Promans?" "What about it?" Travis said. "We're not going to get anything out of this punk, we have to find so-meone or somewhere Pro-Greek, Pro-Roman." He grabbed the pamphlet and skimmed the map, while we were in the car. After a short period, he pointed his finger at a place too dark for me to see under the light I was in. "There." Category:Chapter Page Category:The Outsiders Category:Hermione Chase